The Dictator
by John Wandalist
Summary: A different Naruto suddenly pulled to the world of Canon Naruto, he's ready to wreak havoc and put his Weapon of (M)ass Destruction to great use! AU.OOC


**Yo!,this is my new(experimental) story**

 **I admit that as a writer,I sorely lacking in the time needed to write and made my readers had to wait for a long time,I apologized for that.**

 **I first start my "career" of writing fanfiction with my story "Realization",at that time I got an idea how to expand the story about how Naruto goes to One Piece dimension,however, I made a mistake by actually reading Naruto's ending then all of my inspiration for that story went poof!**

 **This made me realize that I can never write a "serious" Naruto stories,where I had to closely follow the canon, I raise my hat for those who can,you're a legend!**

 **So yes,this is a story of Naruto from another dimension,where he's completely badass, killing people and fuck bitches,well,on to the story!**

 **"** **Kushina is such a hot MILF"** Kyuubi/Angry Transformation

 _"_ _What the hell does Kishimoto use before writing the ending?"_ Thoughts

 **CHAPTER I**

 **WHAT THE FUCK?!**

Uzumaki Naruto is currently enjoying himself in the biggest bed known in Elemental countries where he and his harem relaxing after a night full of incredible teamwork overflowing with passion of youth.  
Damn, the sight of Temple of Booty his harem made for him to get his Cervix Crusader ready to destroy the opponents that get in his way to reach the ultimate Volcanic Love Eruption will be saved forever in his memory,his Blue-Veined Aristocrat never felt that awesome in weeks,his selection of harem members that night sure is flawless, they even gave him the infamous Hentai Burger!.Needless to say,Naruto felt good about being Lord of G-Strings.

In times like this,where he can gaze on his harem's utterly pleasured expressions(Kagebunshin is the shit!) always bring him to the mood of reminiscence.  
He always thank God and above for giving him badass parents.  
When he was young,he always want a pet,

However,his Uzumaki blood made it impossible.  
His strength is already great enough to win against almost everyone in Arm Wresting,heck,he can even beat his own father.

So at his fifth birthday,his father, the fastest shinobi in the history,so much he even played "You can't touch this" to riled up his foes in the 3rd Shinobi War, decided to give him a fluffy bunny as his birthday gift.  
Naruto got so happy he bring the bunny he named "Jessica" wherever he goes.  
The dreadful tragedy started when the nap time comes.

"Minato,are you sure this is a good idea?,Naru-chan is an Uzumaki like me,his grip strength already enourmous because of that!"  
Kushina, the beautiful Akai Shinigami, the nickname people gave her when she wasted an entire division of Kumogakure Shinobi.  
Mostly because her brutality,the eerie aura, and a grin that can make Madara run to the end of the world while calling his mommy.

"No worries Kushina,Naru-chan really loves Jessica,I'm sure he can limit his power when it comes to his favorite pet"Minato said to lift Kushina's worries.

"Besides,look at that"Minato pointed to Naruto who subconsciously pull Jessica into a hug.

"Aww,I wonder what kind of dream he had right now,alright Minato,you convinced me"Kushina said with a smile.

"Alright then dear husband,now that Naru-chan asleep, how about we enjoy A Midsummer's Night Cream?"The smile turned into a sultry one

Minato's Excalibur raised to the occasion,he's prepared to conquer The Holy Grail War.

Little did they knew,at the same time Naruto is having a nightmare,when Captain Ramen losing a fight against the disgusting Tomato Emperor,who tried to add his yucky body parts to Captain Ramen's Bowl of Awesomeness.

"Go Captain Ramen!,use your Holy Miso Beam!,like that!,now punch him with your Mighty Tonkotsu punch!,Yeah!."

Back in the reality,Naruto's hug become even more stronger,suffocating Jessica, a poor bunny who simply at the wrong place and the wrong time.

"Yeah,come on, finish him,Captain Ramen!, use your Chashu Kick of Vengeance!

The hug become unbearable to the point it changed to an Embrace of Death

 _"_ _So this is how I die,I really hope I can eat a holy fruit from the legendary tree and marry a ruggedly handsome Samurai, have two boys with him, while controlling a weapon of mass destruction to bring peace to the whole world"_ Was the last thought of Jessica

 **Morning**

"Fuah,what a good dream,Captain Ramen is such a badass!,wait,where's Jessica-chan?"

Naruto still tried to adjust his eyes,when he is fully awake,he comes to the "situation" of Jessica,or what's left of her

"GYAAAAAHHHHH!,Jessica-chan I'm so sorry!"

His scream made Minato&Kushina instantly rushes to his room, completely forget of their state of dress,or lack thereof.

They come to a scene of Jessica, who left FUBAR in the span of one night,and Naruto in tears.

"Shh,don't cry,Sochi,it's not your fault,we Uzumaki have way too much strength,it's your pet who lacks endurance"Kushina pull Naruto to her bare prominent chest while stroking his hairs.

Minato saw the scene with a longing smile _"Ahh, a good Mother-son bonding,priceless!.Now why the hell I felt this cold?,it's already summer!"_ Ah, the wonder of crisis, makes you forget about everything else.

"I should have tried to control my grip Kaa-chan,it's all my fault!"Naruto said in regret

"Believe me, it is truly hard for a young Uzumaki to control their power,I know from experience.  
My parents actually gave me a grizzly bear for birthday gift,when I wake up the next morning,Zangief is already in pieces"

"But I want a pet,Kaa-chan!,I'm really envious of Kiba and Shino!"

"Don't worry Naruto,I know a perfect pet for you(But let's make that the last option)"Deep inside the humongous golden cell, a powerful creature shivered

"You're the best mom"Naruto hug Kushina,then frowned

"Umm,why do you smells like squid?,and why both of you didn't wearing anything?"Naruto let his gaze lingering to his mother's body, and felt a weird tingly feeling.

In the famous onsen of Yugakure,a certain Sennin look into the sky and said

"Ah,the wonder of the beginning of a Super Pervert!,it really is good to starts out young,like yours truly!"Jiraiya lets out a loud guffaw that alerted everyone of his presence.

Back in Namikaze residence,both Minato&Kushina got a full body blush,completely forgot about their appearances after The Great War to reach the Pleasure Throne and vanished without a trace,surprising Naruto with their speed

Kushina only have one thought

 _"_ _I know that look,Naru-chan truly destined for greatness,to think that its my body who awaken the beast"_ Kushina sque-no,Uzumakis don't squeal,they just have specific way of showing their happiness.

After the incident,Kushina&Minato gave Naruto "The Talk" and also tried to find him a durable pet,they even went to the deepest part of Forest of Death,but unfortunately Naruto brutally killed all of them,Minato even joked about his son doing it on purpose,which land him to the comfortable yet lonely couch for weeks.

Kushina finally gave up and give Naruto the fluffy resting inside the seal on her stomach.

Naruto and Kyuubi hit it off like they know each other for a long time,Kyuubi felt grateful to be sealed into the boy,even to the point he told him his real name,when Naruto asked why Kurama simply said

 **"** **You'll feel the same if you've seen this EVERY FUCKING TIME!"  
** Kurama roared and show him his memories,which include his father in the throes of passion making a male Ahegao face,completed with drool,funny eyes,and tongue wildly out because Kyuubi can only got the view from Kushina's eyes

Naruto can't look at his father in the eyes for several months after that.  
OH THE HORROR!

Kurama then told him his appreciation of woman bodies,giving Naruto nice modifications to allow him to get great live actions.  
Naruto felt thankful for this when he reach puberty,he even let Kurama out to enjoy the sexy time with his spouse in the fox realm.

A melodious voice brought him back to reality

"What are you doing brooding like that Naru-dear?,get back here and gimme my well deserved snuggly time!"

"Ahaha I'm sorry Mei-chan,I'm just remembering something from the past"

"What past?,you mean when you dominate poor Kurotsuchi-chan in front of that fugly Oonoki,giving him a heart attack?,or are you talking about how you made a God doubting his own manliness when you gave Konan-chan the ride of her life?,or is it about how you make Mabui-chan screaming in pleasure in the middle of the war when she was connected with the whole Shinobi squad?,or when you practically end the war by assault Kaguya in the as-"

"Okay you can stop there,I didn't think about anything like that, I'll give you a titanic amount of Spankenstein for getting cheeky with me"Naruto said with a menacing aura

Mei only smiled"You said that like it's a bad thing"

"Get ready Mei-chan,I'll go Full-Nelson on you!

Naruto can only felt graciously grateful to his parents

"Kuu,Kaa-chan,Tou-san,thank you for bringing me to this Paradise!"Naruto brimming with tears of happiness

 **The Next Day**

Our perverted hero wakes up in a crappy apartment,using a hard as a diamond pillow,while laying on the thinnest futon ever.

"Huh,Where's my bitches at?"Naruto stand up groggily

He come across a mirror and take a look at himself, the pitifully horribly dressed kid,a body that has no manly muscle at all,hell, his ribs even showing.  
At first he really think it's a Genjutsu,no one would be that cruel to make him look like this-abomination,he even tried to escape from reality by thinking the other side of the mirror is not him,what bring his world crash to oblivion and realized that this is indeed a clear and harsh reality is when he drop the container of The Demon Lord to check his Heat-Seeking Moisture Missile,his face turned as white as a sheet when he saw the size of his Super Awesome Ultimate Power Captain Commando then he shout to the Sky Spirits

 **"** **WHAT THE FUCK!?"**

 **I'll Update Flames of Judgment after this..Ciao!**


End file.
